Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable adjusting unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cable adjusting unit for adjusting a bicycle cable.
Background Information
Bicycles often have components that are manually operated by a bicycle control cable (e.g., a brake cable and a gear shift cable). In particular, the bicycle control cable interconnects a “manually operated part” of the bicycle to a “cable operated part” of the bicycle. Examples of “manually operated parts” include brake levers and gear shifters. Examples of “cable operated parts” include brake devices and gear changing devices. Typically, conventional bicycle control cables have, for example, a tubular outer case and an inner wire that can be inserted into and passed through the outer case. The inner wire protrudes beyond both ends of the outer case and each end of the inner wire is connected to either a manually operated part or a cable-operated part. This type of bicycle control cable is often called a Bowden type of bicycle control cable.
Conventionally, for adjusting a tension of the inner wire, a cable adjuster is provided to the bicycle control cable.